Leo Lang
"Exactly! Y'know, this whole life thing has made me think: Why am I in such a hurry to grow up? Y'know life...is like a train. It's bearing down on you, and guess what?...It's gonna hit you! So you can either start running when it's far off in the distance, or you can pull up a chair, crack open a beer...and just watch it come!" Leo Lang is the older child of Lana Lang and Lex Luthor. Lana hid Leo from Lex as she knew he would sue for custody and she would loose as she did with Laura. Leo is a lot like his father and is incredibly intelligent and sarcastic. He is played by Topher Grace. Personality Before meeting his father and sister or knowing about them, Leo was somewhat of a hippie. He wanted to join the Peace Corps, was disgusted when men treated women like objects, and wished to wait to lose his virginity until marriage. His personality radically changed when his mom went bankrupt. In order to support his mom, he changed his entire current mannerisms and dress sense and also became an extreme womanizer. Leo's more tender, former personality has not entirely disappeared, however. He is very loyal to his family and friends. Though, he does sometimes get embarrassed when others see his kindness and will often make a rude comment to throw them off or try to keep his actions secret. Powers and Abilities * Intelligence: Leo's greatest asset is his high level of intellect which he got from his father. He is also a skilled strategist with a keen business sense which he uses extensively. Relationships ;Laura Luthor Leo and Laura are siblings. Separated because of their parents the two never truly met until Leo turned 18 and Laura was 12. The two only saw each other occasionally after that. It is shown that Laura cares for her brother when he was kidnapped. ;Moe Queen Leo and Moe spend less time together than any other pairs. Leo's skepticism often serves as a counterbalance to Moe's belief in the unexplained. When the two were both kidnapped along with Adam Knight, Moe attempted to kill Leo in anger as he was the one who got them in that situation albeit unintentionally, but was thwarted by Adam. The trio were rescued by Laura and Robby, Moe or Leo never brought it up again. ;Robby Queen When Leo first met Robby prior to the kidnapping, Robby was indifferent to Leo. It wasn't until Leo put himself, Adam Knight and Robby's sister Moe Queen in danger that Robby truly acknowledged Leo and in a fit of rage he punched him. Leo was in great shock and questioned him why was he so strong even though Robby is usually the weakest link. Robby simply stated that Leo took others lives in his own hands and that truly pissed him off. ;Adam Knight Adam and Leo have a mutual distrust. Adam was saved and awakened by Moe, for a while unaware that Leo had a hand in his resurrection and amnesia. After Adam found out he was furious and punched Leo. Afterwards, Leo promised to help him regain his memories. ;Raine Kendell Raine and Leo had a one night stand that resulted in a pregnancy. Raine didn't contact or plain to contact Leo until she met him again through Moe and he figured it out. Leo was at first angry at Raine for keeping it but then understood but still wanted a part in their child's life. [[Jonathan Samuel Kent|'Jonathan Samuel Kent']] on and Leo first met when they were introduced to each other by Laura. After getting to know each other they got along immediately. Leo thought of Jon as an occasional guardian angel and Jon appreciates Leo's kindness. After noticing Jonathan's knack for coming to the rescue Leo became curious in knowing how he pulled off many feats, but decided to trust Jonathan word on the explanation he gave him. After noticing Jon's involvement in Jaime's, Leo's son, life and his deepening relationship with Raine, Leo became jealous of Jonathan and started to see him as a rival. So in order to solve his problem Leo began attempting to get Jonathan and Leo's sister, Laura together. Trivia * Leo was raised by Lana Lang and has her last name despite being a Luthor. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters